icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnipeg Monarchs
For other teams named Winnipeg Monarchs, please see Winnipeg Monarchs (disambiguation) The Winnipeg Monarchs were a Canadian Junior "A" ice hockey team from Winnipeg, Manitoba. They were members of the Manitoba Junior Hockey League (MJHL) from 1930-31 to 1977-78. Pat Lyon became owner in the early 40's, and affiliated the team with the Toronto Maple Leafs of the National Hockey League in '44'. A syndicate led by Ed Corbiel purchased the team from the widow of Pat Lyon in '61'. Bob Westmacott bought the team in '69', and in '71' Gerry Brisson became a partner. In '74' Brisson became sole owner, he was also involved in the ownership of the Winnipeg Clubs of the Western Canada Hockey League. Monarchs became the Club's farm team. In 1975, the team changed it's name to Assiniboine Park Monarchs, this allowed the WCHL team to use the Winnipeg Monarchs name. The WCHL team relocated in '77' and once more the Winnipeg Monarchs were in the MJHL, but sadly it would be for one final swan song. At season's end after nearly 50 years in the MJHL, winning 10 Turnbull Cup as Manitoba Junior Hockey League champions, 5 Abbott Cup as Western Canadian junior hockey champions, and 3 Memorial Cup as Canadian junior hockey champions, the Winnipeg Monarchs announced they were folding. On May 18,1978, Fort Garry Blues of the Manitoba Major Junior Hockey League purchased the Monarchs last asset, their ' ''MJHL franchise. ' History The '''Winnipeg Monarchs' hockey club was organized in 1906 and played their games at a rink on the corner of Sargent Avenue and Furby Street in west-end Winnipeg. The Monarchs were allowed into the Manitoba Senior Hockey League in 1911 joining the Winnipeg Victorias and the Winnipegs in a 3 team league. In 1913 and 1914 the Monarchs captured the Manitoba Senior Hockey Crown. In 1915, the Monarchs were the Canadian Senior Hockey Champions winning the Allan Cup. The Winnipeg Monarchs entered the Manitoba Junior Hockey League in 1930–31. The Monarchs would continue to produce a senior team. In 1932 the Juniors Monarchs were Memorial Cup finalists losing out to Sudbury Wolves in the final. In 1934, the Senior Monarchs won the Manitoba Senior Championship and in 1935 they represented Canada and were proud Gold Medal Winners at the World Hockey Championship. After winning the World Championship, the Winnipeg Monarch Senior Club ceased operations. The Winnipeg Monarchs won the Memorial Cup 3 times, 1935, 1937, and 1946, becoming Canadian Junior Hockey Champions. In 1946, in Toronto, George Robertson scored the winning goal in the 7th game of the Memorial Cup Final before a sell out crowd at Maple Leaf Gardens. The Winnipeg Monarchs in 1950/51 lost to the Barrie Flyers in the Memorial Cup Championships Season-by-Season Record Note: click on season for team rosters or on league for direct link to that season. League Records MJHL Award Winners, League Leaders, & All-Stars NHL alumni *Clint Albright *Gary Aldcorn *John Arundel *Murray Bannerman *Paul Baxter *Bill Benson *Andy Branigan *Turk Broda *Al Buchanan *Bill Burega *Bob Davie *Ernie Dickens *Brian Engblom *Gordie Fashoway *Wilf Field *Wayne Fleming *Tom Fowler *Paul Gauthier *Jim Hargreaves *Ted Harris *Wally Hergesheimer *Bryan Hextall *Tom Johnson *Joe Krol *Pete Langelle *Grant Ledyard *Eddie Mazur *John McCreedy *Bill Mosienko *Chris Oddleifson *Alf Pike *Rudy Pilous *Don Raleigh *George Robertson *Terry Sawchuk *Ed Slowinski *Pete Stemkowski *Spence Tatchell *Harry Taylor *Marcel Tremblay NHL Draft Picks Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League teams